Torture Days
by Florentine Centifolia
Summary: Watch as how an angry writer, sets the story in the right path- starting with a good torture for the characters who deserves it. Contains massive does of violence and lesbian sex, kyaaa !
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: ** I just watched School Days and I came there because I saw the ending first and was interested to see how the Characters came to be. Starry eyed and carrying so much expectations that I am about to see a story that will give great things to learn about human nature, I was totally astonished as the disapointment that I got!

The plot was ridiculously frustrating, annoying and painful. Plot twists are illogical and paranormally waking up the demon inside of me. Whispering to punch my computer (and make my mother proud) . Also, almost every single character are dumbasses! The majority of the girls are sluts and bitches, the guys are…well, theres only 2 guys in the story. One was in full bloom, the other barely existed. The military should quit in the Chinese Torture Chambers, this anime has made a breakthrough and the art of inducing pain.

The way the story was laid out was an insult to the art of storywriting. And though the Ending was creative, it is far from being satisfying for the authors sacrificed the girls life! (both physical and mental)

However, despite how horrendously disoriented the plot and cast of the story, there is still a shinning beacon of light that was left. Persecuted and dying, it was my duty to save it. Some few Reminder though:

**Your character would be a ****girl**** because… *teehee~***

**You will see some Original Character, she wont matter much but she is an OC's alright**

**In my standards, this is a soft kind of torture. But if you have a weak stomach, then I shall have fun savoring your tears.**

**This is the improved Episode 11**

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**Story _ Start!**

_Solemnly walking through the bitter cold of the December snow, she gripped her jacket tighter. Cocooning herself in a warmth of withered smiles. The sounds of her footsteps was lost on the sea of lies, spoken in a symphony that muted her disgust. Christmas Lights sparkled gloriously in beautiful colors. Colors of unyeilding passion for a world that will never be worthy of redemption._

_Underneat the star-studded sky, every citizen has a special someone whom they are beside with tonight. Different couples enjoying the night of unrighteous delight. Taking pleasures as they drown within the promises of an unholy vow, they are flower thieves prowling in plain sight, preying upon their own demise. Singing lullabies, they are animals who sung with false love. Such a disgusting world I am in,_

"_It would be a good idea if we spent Christmas on a yacht" she heard a voice said. A voice of a gentle tune that echoed out of the blanket of the noisy crowd. A voice that was stained in the syllables of tears denied. A voice that made her stop in her tracks_

"_Do you know?" her soft voice was heard again. she could hear it all, the litany of prayers unanswered. Soulless words tempered in the flames of purgatory. She heard no voice from a human, but from a flower never allowed to bloom. _

"_Amongst the blue ocean where no one can disturb us;". She trailed the vague clues of the existence buried in a shallow grave. Until when she saw her. The girl who was toyed by a nightmare that she cannot escape. The powdery snow piled up on her black school uniform. _

"…_sinking into the horizon, the sunset you can see is…" Held by hands that was freezing blue, she spoke with her lips of the same lifeless hue. Her eyes once full of life and vigor, has been stolen and left her as an empty shell._

_Tears rolling down her eyes, and her mouth gapping in disbelief. she strech out her shivering arms and wrapped her within her embrace. She didn't even responded at all. Her obsidian eyes was still locked in nothingness as she finished picturing her world with a few more words "…is very pretty"_

_In hated breath, she swore that the twisted dream that sealed her in her distorted world. She shall end it for her._

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑**...

**~Torturing Makoto~**

Inside a spacious room lined with a few frames of seascape paintings, the girl slept on the soft bed. Her school uniform that was soaked with the snow has already been removed and I gave her one of my pajamas. Hearing how calm her breathing was a sign of a very deep sleep but I better not let my guard down,

Sitting beside Kotonaha was a woman just about the age of 20. Wearing a white long sleeve polo and her long black hair was tied to a ponytail, she plugged her ears with a stethoscope and scrutinized the girls young body, inspecting all signs of damage that the winter has dealt.

Sitting uncomfortably. I called her for the results "Genevieve, how is she?".

The woman sighed before answering "Shes in a bad state. She was thin and light, as if she was not eating in days, her eyes are also swelling from lack of sleep. Her hands are rigid and badly damaged by the frostbite but we can still fix it. We should cover it with bandages so once she woke up, we should spoon feed her with warm liquids."

"And her fever?" I asked impatiently

"Its still pretty high. Lets hope she wont fall into coma" With the results said, she took her tools out of the mattress and placed them on the study table. Followed by her removing her wire framed glasses and facing me curiously "You said that you are going to save a poor soul but you brought 2 people inside your house. What exactly is this supposed to mean?"

"Her name is Kotonaha Kotsura. She's a very sweet girl who was treated like a toy and thrown away when her lover had all his fun." I answered as straight forward as possible.

My honesty carved a sign of pain in her face, showing sympathy for the abused girl. "And the man below?"

Her careless question made my lips rattle in anger. My whole body shivered with resentment and too late, I scorned at her with a ferocious tone "Don't call him a man!"

Her eyes rose from the unexpected anger that I just showed. Before everything can dive to a misunderstanding, I immediately apologized "Im sorry."

Then I stood out of my chair, the loose white robe that I wore wavered softly as I let my legs walk slowly to the bed. Protectively, I loomed above her fragile body. In her slumber, she is safe but when she woke up, reality may take its toll again. I lifted my cold hands and placed them to her cheeks, softly caressing her fair skin,

"You have suffered so much. Maltreated and abused" My voice haunted the air in a sweet decay. "But even to the last moment, you never bear them a grudge. Your sad voice is full of forgiveness."

"Your such a fool" Unknown to me, small drops of my tears flowed down, dropping on her face, defiling it. "Your so foolish you remind me of myself"

"You may hate me for what I will do tonight but if it meant ending your nightmare…" My voice dissolved into a knowing smile as I turned away to walk out of the door. Speaking to no one, I whispered in the darkness"…then I have saved myself as well"

…

_Walking through the same stone pavement road that I tread. His face was troubled and seeking comfort even for just a few minutes to be taken out of his current state. So with a cellphone in hand, he dialed the number of someone he played with his love. "Otome…" he spoke her name but the response was a mechanical message "The person you are currently calling cannot answer the phone"_

_With an annoyed "tch!" he dialed another of his victims "Hikari…" but what he received was the same answering machine. His anger growing, he dialed as many numbers as he can but in the end, he just received what was previously given. _

"_What is wrong with everyone?" he cursed "Why wont anyone answer the phone?"_

_On his next step, he slipped. His rear falling directly on the hard floor. "Damn it! Why do I have to go through all this?!" he cursed, denying every sin that he has done. Denying the existence that there is a price for everything._

_Frustrated, he sat on the bench "Not too long ago everything was going so well…" he described the past that was now lost "But then…Why?!". Again, he used his celphone, browsing through all his contact lists. Knowing full well that no one wanted him anymore. Until when he saw the last number on the list_

"_Kotonoha…" his words was of bitter nostalgia as he remembered her love that he denied._

"_Makoto-kun…" a sweet feminine voice caught his attention. "Im so glad you came" _

_Looking up, he was stunned at the image before him. A girl of pure flawless white. Her flowing white hair, brilliantly sways with the affectionate wind. Diffusing a sweet fragrance that laments the soul. Wrapped in a pristine white coat, its feathery frills, luxiriously echos in the foliage of snow. Blending so perfectly she's the a fairy roaming the night as she questioned the season ._

_Her eyes in the color of a serene blue, she made a visual contact with the unworthy being that stoods infront of her. With her lenient voice, her soft tender lips said: "Ive been waiting for you"_

…

I walked towards a separate room, far from the masters bedroom where I kept Kotonaha. With a big inhale of breathe, I opened the door. This is the room reserved for special guests. Hanged in random patters, are framed white butterflies hanging on the white washed walls to induce an elegant atmosphere. A color that matches the white bed where the "special guest" had been waiting for me.

Makoto Itou, the man who caused all this, sat on the bed. Smiling lewdly at my body, totally unassuming of the reason why I left him for a while moreless having any idea of what I have in mind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" I apologized

"Its not much a wait" he replied, his smile reaching ear to ear. His left hand patting the soft mattress, urging me to sit beside him.

Returning his false smile, I took my robe off and let her see what I have underneath- A white lingerie, softly laced with cream colored ribbons. Alluring undergarments, of innumerable threads of pure silk precisely interwoven amongst each other.

A _lothario_ he maybe, but I will not agree for him to take the lead. Seductively, I walked closer and locked my lips with his, our tongues lewdly played inside our mouths. Digging deeper and deeper into the darkness of lust, the heat of the scene almost carried me away. Sensitive to his touch, I yelp when his hand reached to my sensitive area.

Quick to my responses, I pushed him on the bed. My weight too light to keep him in his position, I hurriedly set my plans into action and underneath the pillow, I reached for the first tool. Makotos eyes was bewildered when he saw what I just did. His left hand was immediately tied to the bed's headboard using a metal handcuff that I hid well.

"What is this supposed to mean?" his interest was piqued

"I just wanted to make sure that you will this until the end" I said with an extra smile, pulling out another handcuff and restrained his right arm on the headboard of the bed. He showed no sign of resistance.

"I am a man of honor, it is the girl whom I serve." He giggled softly at the promise of a new experience. And so was I. My heart pumping profusely, and my breath getting shorter and shorter with the rising tension, I tried to control my feelings by biting my lips. He saw it as a weakness and it pleased him

Cleverly hidden behind my white corset, I pulled 2 more handcuffs and using those, I restrained Makotos feet on the footboard. Disabling all his chances of escape. He was so blinded by his lust, he is now like a cloistered being, knowing nothing else in the world.

Now that he was all for me, I trailed my fingers from his thighs, passionately teasing him with a tickle, running my hands over his average built body, I rose to mount him on the chest. In a featherlike grace, I lowered my head on his chest. Till I heard the echoing symphony of a sinner's heart.

"Hey," With all the serene benevolence of my voice, I spoke softly "Do you know that for me, this is a dream come true?"

"Huh?"

"Though we just met each other tonight, I had always watched you from afar…" I admitted, Embarrassed by my confessions, I hid my face and my fingers run amok his chest, shyly circling his skin. "I have known a lot about you since the start. I know where you live, where you sit, what is your preferences in food, music and entertainment"

"ehh…so your like a talker?" Makoto laughed

"well, yeah you could say that" The syllables accented out in shame of the naked truth "And as a stalker, I am also well aware of all the girls that you violated, of how unfaithful you are for every partner that you've met, of how you impregnated Sekai Saionji, and of how you treated their love for you as disposable"

I felt like I hit a nerve there that he was unable to speak.

A dark smile manifested itself on my face. The essence of my effeminate artifice suddenly indulged in the poison of a disfigured intent. "Say," my voice dropping an octave "Do you remember Kotonaha Katsura?"

"Who?" I could feel it, his heartbeat faster as the visceral chill of the past gripped his senses

"Kotohana Katsura, you girlfriend" I reiterated, my heart jumping in joy as I savor the bitterness that shot through him. "The girl whom you played with and left rejected. Do you where she is now?"

It took him some time to answer and when he did, I was astonished; "I don't care about her" he honestly replied in an angry tone. From that, my blood boiled and I rose my head up, my eyes stared at him with an indespicable wrath.

"DON'T CARE ABOUT HER?!" I screamed. "Do you even have the slightest idea of how much she love you?!"

My mentality was lost at that, swiftly, I pulled a dagger underneath my corset. Followed by a quick slash of silver that whistled as it sliced the wind in its sharp glimmer. Halting abruptly when I managed to have a grip back to reality.

Makotos eyes was emblazoned in fear as it stare directly at the shining blade right between his eyes. He used to be so full of himself but now all the colors was drained out of him as he broke into a cold sweat. His vision was shaking tremendously, matching the rhythm of my body that was quivering wildly in rage

So long I hold it in, then it all poured down, forsaken tears cascaded freely on my cheeks. Letting the forgotten memories free from their chains of the fake courage. I used both of my palm to cover my face, my blood stirring hot, as the grudge manifested itself above my limits.

"She love you so much," I cried, my voice was unstable "But you only cared about your own happiness. All her life, she was waiting, preparing for the one who can understand her. When you came to her, she was so happy and she gave all her best just so she can be the girl that you will never be ashamed of. I expected that you will do the same. I trusted her life to you. But what did you do?"

Tightly gripping the handle, I slashed the knife in the air once again and screamed as I pinpoint the tip to his eyes: "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Too overwhelmed with the sudden change of atmosphere, Makoto squirmed frantically in the bed and tried desperately to get out. It was then that he realized the situation he was currently in. Every single tick of the clock drowned his sanity deeper into paranoia. The Horror of his deeds was now about to take its toll.

"That's right" I began to laugh, giggling hearty like an innocent child "Only those who are ready to accept pain are the ones worthy to inflict it, correct?"

Contradictory to how he was now being consumed by fear, my eyes however saw nothing but a beautiful sight of a grotesque justice. I spun the dagger on my palm as once again, I laid my body on his chest. "Hey, you said that you are a man of honor, right?". I held his jaw with my cold fingers "And you said that you serve girls, right?"

"If that's the case, then you will give Kotonoha the justice that she deserves right?" I asked, then I pointed the tip of the dagger to his left cheek.

As if, speaking a story for a child, I spoke the magic spell:

_This mouth that has spoken so many untruthful vows_

_Delightful promises that you only fed to the crows_

_In order for you not to say anymore lies_

_You must taste bitterness twice _

After having enough of Makotos terrified look, I plunged the dagger to his cheek. The sharp metal pierced through his jaw and penetrated out to the other side. Skewering his mouth. His vermillion blood flowed in a strong current, flooding his esophagus. The sight excited me so much and I was unable to help it. Laughing tremendously, I pulled the dagger horizontally towards me, slicing his cheeks open. Ripping the flesh walls apart like a loose strand of cloth.

His mouth, was now gapping wider and as his head frantically squirmed, so did his mouth swayed loose and broken. His blood and saliva mixing together as he gargled them on his throat. The music of him drowning on his own copious blood was priceless but I have no intention of stopping there.

I fixed my wrist first then just as swift as how the wind, I launched the knife to his mouth once again. I set the strike down from her chin. Goring him from the cavity in the lower jaw, skewering up to the roofs of his upper jaw, impaling his tongue in the process. As I saw how the small slab of pink meat was no longer moving about, I pulled the knife back to me. Ensuring that the throat will not be damaged at all.

His wrists was now bleeding from the force of his frenzied attempts of breaking the steel handcuffs. Held captivated by the sight of justice being served, I stopped my laughing for while to amuse myself. Blushing red like a maiden in love, I raised my clean hand to my rosy cheeks. Smilling innocently, I asked him: "It hurts does it? But that's nothing compared to all the lies that you said to Kotonaha."

Then with a warm glow of lust, I let my fingers blindly trace his crotch till I made contact with that disgraceful thing. "Hey, you know what Makoto Itou?" I asked his attention. His eyes was dazzled with prevailing plaque of pandemonium when he saw where my hand is. "No matter how much I hate you, I still cant deny how grateful I am that you hurt Kotonoha without defiling her first"

"However, you are already well aware of your actions but…" without any thoughts of mercy I let the knife dive deep into his skin like a falcon to his prey. The metal tool ringing loud as it crush through the bones in a brilliant tandem with Makoto's muffled screams. The sadistic duet of a passionate death pulled a smile on my face.

"…but did you remedy them?" I asked Makoto who was now rocking the whole bed from the mind searing pain. Amazed, I excitedly pulled out the knife, splashing a deep red spray into my hair. Then I let it plummet back at full force precisely targeting the kidneys, expelling a sickening sound, unleashing no longer blood but also muscular tissues. Greedily, I pushed my wrist deeper, carving the pathetic flesh deeply . Reaping the pungent sow.

From there, I repeated the process, striking the fangs of judgement at random intervals. Feasting on his filthy flesh, devouring his insides. Showering a rain of my frenzied laughter, letting him be the guest as I unveiled how his interior self was not one bit better than who he is.

I took a sudden pause to look at my masterpiece. His lower body has been mutilated with my stabbings, its like a the petals of a red marigold. Freshly picked and groomed, it bleeds out its fragrant juices. Soaking the mattress sheet in a thick coat of stinking red.

Much as a scenery it was, its not yet finished. From his lower torso, I returned my gaze to his face. His body was no longer moving about but he is still breathing alright. The pain just numbed him shut. His wrists was bleeding steadily for he has deeply wounded himself from his attempts to escape. His eyes was enchantingly locked dead into the blank space. Emotionless tears cascading gently from those lifeless spheres, sliding to his wide gapping mouth.

"Hey now Makoto, don't cry" I comforted him soothingly. Moving my hands to fix his hair that obstructed his vision. "Everything was a result of your own actions anyway"

"Kotonoha is the only beauty let in this forsaken world. The way you treated the woman I love was unforgivable. But ofcourse, you cannot see what I do because all you focus on is the thing that leads all fools to what they deserve. And as thanks for your cooperation for tonight." I giggled heartly as I present my humble reward. "I have decided to remove the very cause of your sins."

Slowly, I lifted my light fingers into both of his eyes. Smiling innocently, I teased him "Here Makoto, say ahh…"

Then with my fingers, I stabbed his eyes, deep.

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑**...

_In the living room, the fire in the fireplace merrily crackled, as sticks and woods are consumed by its cold humor. The edges of its brick frame are lined with ornamented socks filled with obligatory goodies meant for no one. Before it, she sat in a chair, comfortably enjoying the warmth as she savor her tea. For her house to be so silent in the season of joy. It was her denial of her loneliness that kept her alive for so long._

_All this walls that cloistered around her carries all the broken dreams that she held from the past. In this darkness, the miracle of doubt will not even shine. She stared at the flickering shadow of the fire as it produced an interlude of happy tragedies and a gentle slaughter. Until when a loud crash of steel plates falling against fragile glass boomed throughout the empty house._

_Fearing the worst, she jumped out of her seat and swiftly flew her feet through the staircase. Blending through the darkness, she saw the silouhoute of the a girl. _

"_Kotonoha?" Dimly lighted by non existant lights, she confirmed it. Kotonoha, the girl that was supposed to still be at bed was now at the hallway. Her body tilted to the wall to support the weight that her legs cannot. A vase has fallen from its place._

_With her pulse racing, she rushed to hold Kotonoha's fragile body. On the slightest contact, Kotonaha collapsed on her chest, finding solace underneath the fragrant warmth of her bosom. As their bodies shivered in their own deathly fright, there was no denying that they are 2 hearts beating as one._

_As Kotonoha started to cry on her chest, she gripped her white robe tighter. Then on her weak voice, she spoke: "Im scared"_

_Welcoming her to a new found sanctuary. She returned her embrace, wrapping her inside her protective veil "Its alright, the nightmare was over"_

_For a few seconds, their eyes caught glimpse of each other, peering through the window of the soul. Then she lean over to give her a kiss._

**THE _ END!**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**Phew! That was a one hell of writing that I made. A whole 18 hours well spent (5 days). **

**Q: What kind of thinking do you have?**

The question is not what I am, but how I came to be. Need is the father of all inventions. Need is the power of all ambitions. Need for a proper judgement is what made me write this story.

**Q: Will you continue this? **

Doubt it, I am currently working on a Novel for myself. This is just me taking a break from it. I will be busy with it. But if ever I did continued this murderous story, I might resume it with me being a lesbian yandere girlfriend of Kotonaha. Where I will start the story softly nursing Kotonaha's mental health back to recovery, then I will transfer to her school….then I will kill every single person who oppressed her.

Should I start by feeding the 4 bullies with their own intestines? Oh wait, how bout if I hanged Sekai Saionji (the bitch) upside down then I will use an axe to saw her in half, starting from the pelvic bones? OH I KNOW!, I think it would be better if I blackmail the four bullies to kill each other, then I will use Makotos cellphone to trick Sekai into eating her own fetus, then Setsuna Kiyoura will frantically visit Sekai's funeral where I am waiting for her to come! :D

**Q: Why didn't you cut Makotos Dick and force feed it to him?**

You are a one sick bastard to think of such a disgusting thing. :(

My only regret is to why I didn't carve Makoto's heart. You know, something like: "His heart was stolen, litterally"

**Q: Who's Genevieve?**

A character in my novel. I wont tell you the title of my book though. I have my personal reasons


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I have suffered depression while trying to write down this story. Im still suffering it but im quite surprised I actually managed to force myself to finish the next chapter. This took me about a total of 92 working hours (1 and a half month of depression). I am still having some suicidal thoughts but I am still on the safe zone.**

**As long as I know that Kotonoha is safe. So will I. And so are you**

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**My Day with Kotonoha**

_The alleyways sparkled and glistened as the suns rays skimmed the clear frost that has gently coated the world and spread its dominion. Frozen crisp and barren of its green flowery crown, the branches of the trees stubbornly raises its reach, denying its lost to the season. Upon their leafless boughs, fine white snow has been caught and piled up as the signature of the winter. In name and in beauty, the pavement was alluring as a genuine winter wonderland_

_Upon that landscape of crystalline mirrors, a couple walked through the lonely path. One was a girl in lacquered black jacket, the other was a contradictory of a fluffy white sweater. Two maidens of youth exchanging words in a defenseless smile. The tranquil breeze brushes through their skin, invoking a deep communication between the two._

_Their idle chatter came to an end when they reached the gates of a big house . Both of them has never expected the road to be so short_

"_Were here" Kotonaha, the girl in a black sweater announced. Then she pushed the doorbell_

_After the bell sounded, a child's voice rose from the speakers "Who is it? If you are looking for my sister, she's not here."_

"_Its me Kokoro," Kotonaha informed the child then the line went dead. _

_After a few idle seconds, a little girl bursted out of the door, screaming "Onee-chan!" like theres no tomorrow. Light as she was, she hurriedly jumped out of the gate and into Kotonahas arms who caught her leap._

"_Onee-chan, I missed you so much!" the girl cried, burrowing deep into her skirt. "Why didn't you told me you were going to spend Christmas in a different house?"_

"_Eh?" Kotonaha was taken aback and she turned to the girl beside her, looking for an answer. She remember nothing about informing her parents about her location._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you" the girl in white apologized, her face was awkward "…I kinda used your cellphone to inform your parents that you will be spending time with me." _

_Kotonaha smiled, ensuring a pardon "Its cold here, why don't you come inside for tea?"_

_Kokoro released her grip from her sister to look at the new playmate. Overflowing with a child's entusiam, she said:"Yeah, let play inside! We can have cakes and chocolate!"_

_In an attempt to conceal her shame, she bowed down to Kotonaha and her sister "Im sorry" she asked their forgiveness "Im sorry but I am going to transfer to your school tomorrow. I have to fix my things today"_

"_Transfer…" Kotonaha's thoughts was lost as she had time understanding the words "…to our school?"_

"_Yes!" the girl confirmed an affirmative "I am going to be with you in school starting tommorow"_

_Then she turned her back to her "Well then, ill be taking my leave ,__ Senpai__"_

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑**...

(Fyn, Florentine)

Anticipation pilling up and excitement overflowing, I stood patiently infront of the school gate. My uniform felt thin and short as the breeze effortlessly brushes through my thighs. My school bag was heavy as I carried them with my two hands. All alone in that single immovable position, students after students turned their heads to me as they passed by, staring intensely from head to toe

"Hey, isn't she cute?" I heard a girlish whisper. Followed by more gossips and statements from males

I know what I look like and I do not like the attention. Ignoring reality, I maintained my stance, my eyes locked into the horizon where I expect Kotonaha to arrive. My concentration was cut when a group of girls approached me.

"Excuse me…" a voice called. I looked and saw that they are a small sorority of four. Led by a girl with stern determine eyes and a brown hair tied into a ponytail. "We haven't seen you before, could it be that your new?"

Returning their polite and friendly greeting, I replied "Yes, I just transferred here."

"My name is "Otome Katou" she introduced herself. Followed by her circle of friends

"Minami Ibuchi" said the girl with a peculiar triangular hairstyle.

"Natsumi Koizumi" said by the girl with a long spiky hair which is in the shade of a dark purple

"Kumi Morri" said by the girl with a maple colored hair with noble curls and a white headband

"Let see…" calculating their names on my fingers, I repeated them "Otome, Minami, Natsumi and Kumi, right? Nice to meet you all."

I do not really plan to befriend them so quickly. But they seem persistent and provided another topic to talk about

"Hey, im just wondering" said Otome "You've been in here for awhile now, what are you waiting for?"

Shyly, I answered, "Im just worried that I might get lost if I just entered without a guide"

"Oh if that's the case then we would be pleased to take you around" Natsumi appealed without hesitation.

Respectfully, I rejected their assistance "Sorry but my guide was already here.". Out in the distance, I saw her walking. Her long flaxen hair matches perfectly with her diligent smile. A smile that has mastered the art of finding beauty in everything. Excitedly, I rushed to her side. The presence of other people was lost. All but me and her exists.

"Morning Kotonaha" I addressed her playfully.

"Morning" She complied to my presence with an equal joy. With the sun rays brimming its shine on us, I already know that my day has started.

….

Haramihama High has a population of over 2000 students. All of them are now inside the covered court, sitting idly on their appointed chairs. Pretending to be listening at the principal who was talking in the stage right in front of them.

"…and our school does not strive to be the greatest of all. But we all aim to take care of the greatest minds who shall give birth to the greatest generation…" the principal continued his speech.

Below the stage, by its side, Kotonoha and I stood side by side. "Hey Kotonoha" I murmured. Despite the microphones volume she managed to hear me.

"What is it?"

"How long will this last?" I asked and she giggled

"Mr. Principal ensures that we will hear everything that he wanted us to learn, he is a bit old so I guess that's understandable"

"A bit old?" I silently bursted. She was right. The principal was indeed past his prime. He got my sympathy alright but… "If no one will stop him yet, it is us who will get old"

She longer entertained that and we just listened more to the principal. Luckily, it didn't lasted that long "…and to give you all a model to imitate, allow me to introduce to you the highest scorers in our Entrance Exams."

The principal finally announced the climax of the morning ceremony which was immediately followed by a tireless applaud of uncountable pairs of hands. Their claps roared like thunders throughout as the big hall, drumming loud in our ears as Kotonoha and I climbed up through the stairs. The sea of people look upon us with admiration.

''I present to you, our schools top student- Kotonoha Katsura and the first student ever to score a 100% in our entrance exa-"

Before the principal could even finish presenting my name, behind me, Kotonoha slipped her legs and tripped. Her uncontrolled hands flailed for support. And the last thing I felt was the flawless flow of fabric that descended from its clutches to my waist. My eyes narrowed in fright as the whole world stopped spinning. If only I had known this was coming…

Every single noise was stopped, sudden gasps has caught fire in an instant. And the my body felt the chill when I finally came to realize everything

Kotonoha has slipped, and by accident, her hands caught my skirt. Pulling it down to let the world see what must not.

Stunned with the unexpected phenomenon, I flew away from sight. Not knowing where to go, my sight was blinded by my obvious cry

…

I locked myself in the confinements of the infirmary. Wrapping myself in the thin white blanket, desperate for the least of sign comfort. Like a baby crying as it was taken away from his comfortable womb, I too wept endlessly on my bed. Clogging my ears with my palm, blocking the memories from further drowning me, begging the unknown to end it all.

"I wanna die" I said within the darkness provided by the curtains.

Without any hint of energy, I fixed my position. I threw away the blanket and lay my back still on the mattress. Nothing but a deep sigh escaping through my lips. My eyes fixed on the ceiling, I stared at it without seeing anything.

"To think that my first day can also be my last…" after hours of isolation, I just found within me the ability to find the humor in my situation. I lifted my arms to wipe the sweat that piled on my brow "I do not want to go back anymore but im sure shes taking this harder than I am"

I then started to picture the girl who brought me to this mess. She must be welling up her emotions as I speak. Everyone knows that its not her fault but im sure she must be blaming herself for everything. She must be crying right now, believing that I am now her enemy and forgiveness will never be granted to her. I sighed _Just why does she have to be so nice?_

Everyone would understand if I never came back to school and be expelled for the absences. But to my surprise, my legs jumped out of the bed. My eyes flaring in determination as shame turned to pride and weakness into strength.

"I have decided" I announced, my fist clenched tightly. "I do not care what other might think. But I cannot leave her like this."

What awaits me after facing my fears, I do not know. But im sure this is better.

…

_As the bell sound the alarm and announce the end of the day, students after students rushed out of their respective classrooms. Their bags in hand, their loud farewell chit chats was in full energy. Except for one. _

_A single student sat still on her chair. The orange rays of the dying sun filtered through the window panes and into her face. Katsura Kotonoha carries the expression of mourning. She was the last student to leave the room but it seemed nothing to her. Her mind was lost in the thought as the whispers of everyone echoed through her ears,_

"_I heard that she was still in the infirmary crying all day"_

"_It cant be helped, if I were her I would probably transfer school by tomorrow."_

_An hour has already passed and the hallway was already silent when Kotonoha remembered who she is and what must be done. She slowly stood and slowly made her way out. But before she could even escape the premise, a group of girls blocked her way._

"_Oh speak of the devil" Minami exclaimed when she saw Kotonoha_

"_Careful, she might pull your skirt as well" Kumi cautioned and they all laughed_

"_Excuse me but I have to go..." Kotonoha pardoned her way out and tried to pry her escape through them but suddenly, she was pushed on to the wall. Otome's hand pinned her shoulders against the concrete._

"_You did it on purpose did you?" Otome asked her. Her mouth curve into a benevolent smile._

"_Did what?" Katsura asked, both of her hands folded, trying to cover a protection. Otome answered her by slapping her cheek. _

"_Don't play coy with me! I know that you did it on purpose, you shamed the new student so that no one will compete with you in the honor role, right?"_

"_No, your wrong, that wa-"_

"_Oh look, she was even denying it" Natsumi threw at her._

"_Just admit it already" Kumi said "Just admit that it was all on your plans."_

"_Just looking at you disgusts me" Otome spit at her and let go of her grasp. Their words struck so much pain to her that upon the release, her weight slide down onto the floor. Tears started to flood on her eyes. "You humiliated a transferee on her very first day and you did nothing."_

_Unable to do anything, Kotonoha pulled her legs close and curled herself into a ball. In a voice of helpless misery, she replied; "Yes, I deserve this"_

"_Hey!" Otome gawked at her once more "Don't give us that look. Havent your mother taught you that actions speaks louder than words?"_

"_Then what should I do?"_

"_Its pretty simple" Otome planted her feet onto Kotonoha's face, literally stomping her. Her shoes digging into her cheeks. Otome had always enjoyed bullying Kotonoha but this was just the first that she went physical. Nevertheless, Kotonoha didn't even budged against the abuse. "They say an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Wouldn't it be fair if you humiliated yourself as well?"_

_Then she pulled off her feet. The mud caked on Kotonohas cheeks, tarnishing her fair skin. Lifeless, her head hung down. _

_Then, out of nowhere, a white image charged through them. Blazing a trail of anger as it roughly yelled the name "OTOME!". Grabbing Otome by the collar, it waited not a single moment to strike. Throwing her first into the ground , the element of surprise with her side. Otome was already dismantled. The image before her unnerved them all._

_Her teeth gritting and skin shaking in wrath. Her gaze was that of a murderous beast. But instead of leaping to strike once more. She averted her eyes from them and raised Kotonoha back to her feet. "Come on Kotonoha, Lets go home"_

_Holding her by the wrist, they walked away from them without even sparing them a second look. The girls were too stunned to even weave a coherence._

….

"That Otome!" I scowled. My infuriation cannot be hidden as I dragged Kotonoha with me "If only you were not there, I could have slashed their throats one by one. Think they could do things they way they wanted to, eh? Well then, ill give them their first and only warning before morning."

With only that sight of Otome and her crime to be punished buzzing on my head, I never noticed where I am going.

Our little walk came to an end after we reached the backyard of the school. I only wanted to take her somewhere we can be alone and talk without anyone seeing us. Never expected that my feet can be a better guide than my eyes. The luxuriant foliage of the trees isolated us from the civilization. The dying sun set a dark tangerine overcast, stretching our shadows long, blending with the trees and hiding our presence. Urging her to do the same, we sat in a nearby bench

I pulled a handkerchief and urged her to get near. Taking liberty, I used the cloth to wipe the mud out of her face. All done, I said "Kotonoha, your so cute, you should take better care of yourself, the beauty of youth comes only once, yah know."

"…that's cruel" I heard a whisper came out of her.

"Excuse me, but did you say something?"

"…your cruel" It came unexpected to me when she slapped my hand, as if disgusted. My heart skipped a beat when she yelled words that struck at chord: "How can you insult me like this?!"

I broke in a cold sweat as I came to see a different Kotonoha Katsura. She was often reserved and tends to harbor only words of kindness. This event came unexpected. "But I haven't done anythi-"

Hatred was revealed in its foul frame when she leaped into her feet. "I shamed you infront of everyone. You are supposed to hate me and give me what I deserve. But what are you doing?" . Her actions were ruined her casual image but strangely, it didn't seem out of place

Then she bowed, the traditional Japanese way of begging for an apology. "It pains me to see your forcing an emotion that isn't yours. Please hate me as much as you want. I will accept any punishment that you wanted to give me."

I grimaced in the awkward moment. I should have expected this early.

Treat it like a bomb. Mistakes can be deadly

…

_How did this…._

The bubbly water spilled out of the porcelain tub as she curled her alabaster legs out of the foam and gracefully scrubbed it with the fragrant soap. The aromatic essence of her femininity set my pulses racing as I sagged my shoulders lower and forbid myself from staring more at her.

Our bathroom was above average in size. The tub can accommodate 2 without much of a fuss in space. I am in a bath together with Kotonoha but…. _How did this happened?! _I demanded an answer.

Asher long hair danced through the water in an elegant farce, she calmly cleansed her chest. Her lips curved into a worried look when she asked me without any malice; "Why don't you join me?"

"No, im fine. Ill join you soon enough " I replied and turned the shower on, spraying a cold imitation of rain. My mind was hazy as the steam that clocked the room in a thick fog, I know the story well but I do not know how to consume it. It took me off guard when Kotonoha step out of the tub and her warm palms came in contact with my spine.

"Ill wash you back for you." She said and I only managed to nod in submission. I have no right to resist her charms.

_HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?!_

As she scrubbed my back, I concentrated my senses into knowing the past. I pictured it all, the vague memories was made out of my careless mistakes:

_The moment she bowed down to ask for a punishment, I was totally wrecked to found myself answering her without even thinking. "Spend a night with me, then"_

_Naturally, she looked at me in surprise. "You see…I live on my own and I kinda get lonely once in a while. Ive always wanted to have some company. Like a slumber party, you know."_

_It was half the truth, I like my privacy and I enjoy isolation. But she took it seriously. She informed her parents that she wont be coming home tonight. And now…_

"Amazing, your hair is so fine its like it will never tangle" Kotonoha flattered my hair as she brushed it.

Though the water was cold, my body was above the normal heat. Trying to hide my emotions, I said: "I don't really like mine. Being white means its easy to be dirtied and being fine means its easy to fall."

I peered a gaze to her and saw how she picked up a handful and smelled it "Your hair is also fragrant this makes me so jealous."

I flustered in an instant. My face turning red and my body rigging on guard. This is wrong, we are both of the same gender but why am I acting like this? Im acting like a stereotype male. I feel different… "Are you alright? Your getting red. "

"I-i-Im fine" I assured her. The tension of moment started to take me under pressure. A pressure that broke loose when she placed her palm onto my forehead. The blood started to coil as my heart drummed louder as if it will burst out of my ribs, _What is wrong with me? Since when did I found it so hard to breathe?_

"You sure are hot." Kotonoha remarked.

"Perhaps your right" I laughed it off but her face showed further worry. Unable to take it further, I just used that as an excuse. "It must be because im tired. Ill go on ahead of you then."

Rude as it seems but I cannot help it, I sprinted out of the bath without even looking back. My vision was distorted and vague from the heat that was getting into my head. Next thing I know was that I am back at my room. There was nothing to cover my body at all. My hair was soaked and dripping, puddles of water marked my trail. Letting out a deep sigh, I closed the door and leaned my back upon it. My head hung down in a mourning way.

My house was of a luxurious class, marbled tiles glistens clean, decorations are rare, even plants are chosen by designers. So many people have wished for this life of mine. But they only saw what the box looks like. All but vacant space are here, no different to hollow cages of gold. _Since when…_

As if the life was lost, my weary body slide down. _Since when have I become so afraid of her? _

I just thought of getting dressed when I noticed something infront of me. A black cloth thrown on the floor like a used rag. Curiously, I took it and I cant be wrong. It was Kotonoha's uniform. Her skirt to be exact. So she was this kind of person, huh? A princesses who shows no grace in her unclean clothes

I held the mantle closer to me, brushing its interwoven threads to my cheek. I cherished the lovely scent of her womanhood deep into my lungs. A feeling of ecstasy filled me as the air left. It came first as an itchy spot on my crotch. My response came first as a scratch but soon it turned into more. My fingers moved on their own, digging deeper into that place.

Kotonohas face was stuck to my head, her enchanting voice flying to my ears. Her cloth placed closer to my nose. Literally masking my face.

"Kotonoha…" I called her name as my fingers travelled through me. My vagina clenching it in synchronized pulses as it got more flooded. My juices leaking out of my insides, warm and carries a strange arousing scent which blends perfectly with Katsura's

"Kotonoha… Katsura…" her name came as moans of pleasure. I raised my hips as my desire for her intensified. Feeling something taking form within my bladder "im…gonna…cum"

My fingers started to rock my hips. My body reaching the height of a heat possible only in a summer day. My head became unable to think further than that girl. Her body, her warmth, her voice, everything. I had fallen prey to indecency. Her image was the only thing that managed to last as my body became numb and trembled as I reached orgasm. My spine arching with the intoxication of the climax.

My endurance was sucked out of me. Wasted, I lay on the ground motionless, panting in heavy breaths.

"I cant believe I have done it again" realizing my actions, my voice went out of its own "This is the third time ive done it…today."

How many consecutive days have I done it? I do not want to know They say that men has a stronger sex drive than women. But what is happening to me? Why am I such a pervert? My body will break down if this continued. Throwing the worries away, I pulled myself together and get ready for bed.

…

I lay on the bed hugging a fluffy pillow between me as I waited for Kotonoha to finished preparing herself. She sat on a chair infront of a mirror as she brushed her hair thoroughly. She was wearing a soft colored pink night dress while I am in a simple oversized polo with only panties underneath.

"May I ask something, Kotonoha?" I started a conversation and she turned a curious gaze "Your really infront of me, right?"

"Just why would you ask that?"

I was a slip of a tongue which I regretted saying "Nothing really" I said turning my eyes away.

"I know how you feel" her soft voice was heard which piqued a sudden interest. She returned the brush on the table before sitting down on the bed, right beside me. Her smile was as pure and innocent as it has always been. Even the darkest of moments will lighten infront of that smile "So many things happened in this day alone. Both of us cannot believe that we are not dreaming"

"Agreed"

She lay her head on the pillow. Both of her hands on her chest "So much adventure. It feels like the world is giving us more than what we deserve. "

"Agreed"

"It started with you keeping me in your home to last the winter. you transferring to our school, me doing that to you…you ordering me to stay the night here once more..." she sighed in a refreshing way. "This is just too much"

"Agreed"

"Especially when I saw you masturbating while calling my name- " she almost spoke but it was cut

"Agre-" I almost gave an automatic agreement when we realized that Kotonoha has just dropped the BOMB

A silence was exchanged as we played the staring game.

"You saw?" my voice was alarmingly haunting. Dark and threatening, just as my eyes that was now being filled with an emotion I cannot even fully point a finger.

"umm…" Kotonoha's all graceful image was corrupted with fear.

"You…you saw…."

With a gulp, she replied: "…yes…I pried open the door and took a peek"

"Kotonoha…has seen me…." My voice trailed off with the shock that filled me in

And then. The bomb exploded. Blowing my logic to a horrendously proportioned EEs, FFs and WTFs. My sense of reason was shattered so fecal to the point-of-no-return.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. My legs jumping out alive and in frenzy. Throwing myself out of the bed "She has seen me, shehasseenme!"

"No it's a misunderstanding." In an attempt to pacify me, Kotonoha tried to correct the mistake "…I did not brand you as a pervert or anything"

_But her words added insult to injury_

"Ive been ousted!" I screamed, both arms on my head "Im been ousted as a pervert. A pervert, A pervert, A PERVERT!"

When I suffered humiliation infront of thousands, I easily recovered. But to be seen and judge by a single person. My reality spiraled down the drain of the 4th dimension of batshit logic. Now that she has seen my secret, all are lost. I have nothing of value anymore but I can at least give myself a good ending.

"Now that it has come to this." My eyes turned hostile and voice became firm. I blindly reached for any instrument on my table. "In order to keep my dignity intact…."

"I will have to kill you and then myself!" I declared, aiming the weapon to her. I will make this quick and painless. Her lovely figure shall not be tarnished, that I shall assure.

Her response was to just look at me with puzzlement. "I don't know what you are planning but you cant kill anyone with a stapler"

That sent me taking a second glance on what I got. On my hands was a mere toy of stainless steel and plastic. How on Earth can I make a swift kill with this? Unable to keep deny it further, I admitted defeat. My knees lose their strength and collapsed. The bitter feeling of being heart broken consumed me. Then I cried loudly

"I do not want to live anymore!" I wailed. The image that I held so perfectly infront of her was no longer in existence. Here lies the image of an immature brat who cries her eye out. "Nobody wants to stick with a pervert. Now im going to be hated by Kotonoha"

"No, I will never such a thing!" she claimed. And my tears stop flowing for a minute.

"Really?" I asked, my voice still dropped

"Really!" she swear.

"You don't feel disgusted at me at all?"

"Not in the least"

Blind of the consequences, I said: "Then prove it"

"Eh?"

"I don't know." I admitted, it is beyond me to understand what I am saying right now. "Have sex with me, make it even, balance the humiliation. I don't know! "

_Wait, what did I just said?_

"I understand" her firmed voice gave an affirmative. With a smooth flow, she swept the lace of her night dress. Allow it to descend from her elbows to let herself open. Topless, she turned her gaze away, as she raised one of her arms to cover her breasts. She was afraid and it was obvious. "This is my first time, so please be gentle with me"

I was still stunned at the unfolding reality and was unable to face her. Seeing that fearful expression of her torments me. This is my desire by I do not want her to force herself.

"Forgive me Kotonoha…" I apologized as I stood up and gathered the lost fragments of myself. My shoulders was sagged and head was gloomy "Lets just forget about this night and I will sleep on the other room."

I turned my back to her and in heavy steps, I started to walk out. However, just when I was about to open the door, she grasp my hand and called my attention

"No you cant" she said. "One must not run away from problems. "

She had me seduced by her willingness but I wont let my guard down. "Are you sure about this?"

She does not even know what she was asking. But she showed me her faultless smile "Yes"

_A man who rejects a woman's advances has been shamed. She is my only honor…but…_

Kotonoha rested her back and though her will was strong, it was not enough to mask the fear that glows beyond her eyes. A fear which grew when I loomed above her in a dangerous way. Then I whispered to her. "Before we start, I just want you to know that I take no responsibility if ever you regretted this."

She just gave me a wry smile. "Do as what youd like."

I gave no chance of second thoughts. With her permission, I brought my lips to hers, taking away her purity. Our tongues lashes inside our mouths. The warm sweet taste of her saliva filled me with the riddles of lust. Frolicking through and fro, like a child at play, the sensation excited the moment. The moment she broke free, she knows full well that she was about to fell from grace.

"I just gave you my first kiss" she informed me

"Its was my first as well" I returned to her.

"Be gentle"

"Leave it to me" I assured her even though im still a virgin.

Then I took my lips to the nape of her neck. My hot breath brushed through her sensitive skin. Such a delightful sight it was to see her shaking as my tongue tickled her, taking it up to the back of her neck. Her hair smells sweetly of strawberry.

Taking it further, I took my hand down to her private part and making her yelp with the unexpected contact. I stimulated her labia without any stop, tickling it at first which gradually gained speed as she kept on lubricating the surface with her own juices. I saw how from a constant shiver, she started to moan as she soon tasted the delight of a new experience.

From the neck, my lips found their way to her nipples, my tongue played with those pink blobs till they hardened like rubber erasers. Flicking and licking it, indulging myself in the taste of her. At the same time, amusing myself with the sound of her moans and pants. I decreased my pace on her vagina but still enough to keep her at edge. Then, I took my other hand to her left breast. I clamped her nipple between my thumb and pointer finger. She moaned and buckled with every of my action, igniting her temperature aflame.

I have never been so good at multitasking but for her I am willing to take things further. Taking advantage of her, I focused back to her vagina. From mere rubbing, I penetrated her with middle and pointer finger. She was so wet that I just slide in without any efforts. She felt the thundering shock of the tightness being rammed that in order to keep her calm, she placed her palm to her mouth, desperate to keep her noises from coming out.

But her efforts was in vain when my fingers dug dipper, I raised her legs abit to make the opening wider. Just wide enough for me to touch that rough little bean inside of her. Then she dropped the moans and she screamed. This is the G-spot. The one of the most sensitive place of a woman. It was enough to drive a girl enough ecstasy to get addicted to it. That is if the partner knows how to find it. As for me, I was thankful that all those masturbations gave me an education.

"I-I-I-I-Im…." Kotonoha stuttered. She was about to cum and I wanted to provide her with the most ecstasy as possible.

From a mere suckle, my ministrations on her nipple became rougher to the point that I literally bit her sensitive place. To bite the nipple of a woman, especially those whose sensitive to it, has a chilling effect and often gives a good result. And just as what I expect, when the sensation of orgasm finally closed the gap and her body started to numb, she losed control and violently kicked her legs in the air. Letting it suspended, outstretched without any chances of hurting me. Her back arched high and bent like a stick.

Then she screamed at the top of her voice when her orgasm erupted in multiple spasms. So pleasant it sounded in my ears, the knowledge of satisfying her.

"Did it felt good?"

Weary, she replied "…yes"

I was glad that my service was done well but she pushed me down. This time, she was at the lead. Looking down upon me, she said, "But its unfair if im the only one"

With her above me, it made me feel so vulnerable, as if I am powerless. But she leaned on and kissed me deeply. Powerless as I might be, she made me feel that I am not alone. I tasted her loyalty and I give in to her with no protest. I was still clothed and I gave her the freedom to undress me.

She started to unbutton my polo, she knows that I am not wearing any bra and that left me unprotected. Then I closed my eyes when she reached to my crotch and pulled my panty away. It was already soaking wet with my lewdness. The wind was felt openly by my skin.

"Don't look at it like that. Its too embarrassing"

The was no reply. Instead, she brought her face close and kissed it. Her hot breath entering me from below. Then she used her tongue to lick my vagina, she penetrated me deeply with that slippery thing. I moaned from the mind searing sensation that I held on her scalp, urging her to go deeper. "More…go deeper"

She did as what I asked, she lapped on my juices, licking it on all angles. Then just as what I did on her, she inserted her finger into my slit, squeezing through the valley and into my G-spot. I had always did it by myself, never expected that it that the feeling could be so different. My boiling blood pulsated in waves after waves of a pleasure alien to me. Not being contented, while she fingered me, she used her tongue to flick my clit.

That little bud in the shade of pink, she toyed with it without any idea of how fragile that spot was. It is the most delicate part of a girl. To touch it so carelessly like that felt as what it could expect. My mind went blank, and a drool leaked out of my open cheek. My eyes dilated and was now me who was bent then soon enough, I bursted in orgasms. My legs trembled and shook as I let it out .

I had always thought that my experience will teach Kotonoha a little something but it seems more like it was she who taught me a lesson. My breath was rough and unstable as I lay flat on the bed all my energy was sucked out and my eyes was already dropped.

"How did it felt?"

My breathing was rugged but I got to reply "You surprised me that you know such a way."

She just held on to that smile as she stare at my now wasted body. I took that as an insult that I cannot allow. Though my legs was weakened, it was still within my ability to sit up. "But there is still something I want to try"

I took her by surprise when I lifted her thighs and pushing her down. Then I spread her legs out. "W-w-what are you doing?"

My eyes was full of mischief. "I just want us to come together."

Her legs up in the air, I placed mine above her then placed hers below the other. Our legs intertwined so close, our private parts was touching each other. Our sticky fluids being mixed together as one and the scorching temperature of our skins was just too intoxicating. Upon securing that our clits was in contact, I started to move my hips and rubbing ourselves together. It was called "Scissoring" and just as its name, we were like a pair of scissors trying to snip each other. In this case however, our only intent was to provide for the other.

Our skins, stroked each others delicate part. Lubricated by our own juices, no harm was done as we scrape our little roses. Rather, the feeling even grew steady and fast. The energy that we once lost returned even more intense with every single swipe. Then our breathing became rugged once more. Taking it to a next level, I leaned close to her till our nipples met their counterparts. They were both rock hard and though my breast was not as big as Kotonoha's, it was a piece of cake to maintain our rhythm.

Our moans and squeals was in pair of every passing beat. Synchronized like a performance in an orchestra. From there, I took my face closer and without even stopping, I link my lips to her. I muted her voice which I adore so much, but the sensation of having both of our bodies locked together with all the love was worth it.

"Im gonna…" Kotonoha moaned, her eyes closed and her chin rested into my shoulder. "cum…"

Using my hand, I embraced her and deeper within each other we go. She returned it by embracing me as well.

"Me too…" I panted, the feeling manifested inside my gut. My body undergo another spasm, nulling my senses and turning my mind and vision into a clean white. Unable to think anymore, we just went further in the glaze. Holding each others wistful memories, our body was fueled with the lust. Unknown to me, my fingernails dug itself on her back, holding on till the climax reached its peak.

"Kotonoha…" I panted her name "…ilove you Katsura, I love…you"

Our voices together as one, our scream came out lovely like a ballad of the mermaids call. We came in multitudes of thundering orgasms.

Then our bodies collapsed on the bed. Our joy was immeasurable. Knowing that the time was limited, before our consciousness came to rest, we reach for another kiss to bade each other a peaceful goodnight. It was the image of our beatific smiles that we last saw before we fall asleep.

_I love you Kotonoha_

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑**...

_Deep within the silence of the night, the two maidens lay peacefully in their bed. They sleep ever so peacefully in their dreamland. The grandfathers clock ticked its chime endlessly. Undisturbed by nothing but the sincere tranquility of the night, one of them stood out of the mattress. It was the girl in white who disrupt the stillness. The moon bloomed a cascade of its silver tear through the window panes, showering their images like profound adolations to a goddess. Looming above Kotonoha, the girl in white leaned close to her ear then kissed her; "Ill be out for a while"_

_No movement was wasted as she dressed up without making the faintest of sound. Before the clock could even chime to announce the coming of the midnight, she was already out of the premise._

_Wearing the same white jacket, she gracefully stride through the cobble stone alleyways. The lamps that used to guide a path in an ambient yellow, was suffocated by vines that crawled up like vile creatures carrying a hidden poison. Their leaves that concealed the light, stretched a shadow like the haunting memories lost in twisted game of the heart. A lambent glimmer came from the brilliance of the moon, flickered the glisten of her weapon._

_With a demented smile peeking through her hair, she carried a staple on her hand and a small bag, pack with items that does not move. Her eyes adorned with the light of a demonic joy, it shone brighter as her reality fades._

_This will be a long night_

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HOLY SHIT! Was I really the one who wrote this? I mean as far as I can remember, I am depressed and was planning to commit suicide but seriously? Was I really this lonely that I turned my urges towards sex? Goddamn it! Does loneliness equates to horniness? **

**Due to the sex scene, I can bet that everyone here are eager to find out the next chapter, am I right? Hate to disappoint you but I am not really taking this story seriously. I am not willing to update this story, but I might if ever I got bored. But for now, I will focus on some of my other works.**

**When I read this story of mine, I came into the conclusion that: Women does not need a man to pleasure with each other. But ****Butt Faggots**** however****is a different topic. Blame the society for its double standards**

**Q: Is it just me or Kotonoha Katsura does not seem to remember Makoto?**

**I don't know if I will still continue this so allow me to spoil the secrets. I already told you that the main character here is "me" and not an original character that will represent me, right? (which is what most fanfictionists does). Well the ending here is that after I killed everyone who has wronged Katsura, she will find out that I am not from her world. I erased her painful memories and our relationship was just fabricated. I am still undecided about the ending, though. **

**If you are a fan of Yanderes, you will know how everything will end. **

**Q: What happened at the end?**

"Think they could do things they way they wanted to, eh? Well then, ill give them their first and only warning before morning**". What im wondering is what clear message I can give them. Also, I kinda rushed that part. I could edit it to make it more clear but I disgress, I already told you that I do not take this story seriously. **

**Q: What does a woman's cum looks like?**

**Teehee~! Glad you asked. Unlike males who cums visibly after reaching orgasm, women has 2 kinds of orgasm-the clitoral and the vaginal. Most of the time, its just the clitoral. When a woman orgasms, she releases a white fluid will leak out of her vagina (Its not sperm mind you). Most of the time its just in average quantities and slowly leaks out. That's the woman's cum- its boring to most but simply beautiful for others. **

**There is also something called "squirting" where the woman violently erupts a spray of clear liquid. Its like pee because it comes out of the urethra but trust me, it isn't. It carries a different smell, color Female orgasm and squirting are 2 different things. **

**Also, while women has a weaker sex drive than men, their orgasms however is far stronger. It is so strong that they say, if a girl had too much of it, she could lose her mind and become insane. Question is, how much is "too much"?**


End file.
